The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for assembling mail pieces.
When assembling mail pieces, in most cases, main documents are assembled with inserts such as annexes to form a set, which set is then finished into a mail piece, for instance by inserting the document and the insert or inserts into an envelope.
One objective of (marketing) communication by means of adding inserts is that as much note as possible is taken of these inserts, in particular by persons potentially interested therein. In these and other cases, it is desirable that it is indicated on the envelope which inserts the mail piece contains, so that recipients interested in the respective inserts throw away the mail piece or the inserts less easily.
However, a problem is that it is quite usual for the available types of inserts to vary over time and to include different inserts in mail pieces for different recipients. Therefore, the indications of the inserts are to be logistically geared to the available inserts and the number of inserts to be sent along.